Pervert Teacher
by Lil Ackerman
Summary: Chapter 2 is Up! penderitaan indah Eren berlanjut di sekolah. Bertemu guru pervert disetiap waktu. Dapatkah Eren melalui hari berat dengan si guru pervert? let's check it out. suck at summary. cover bukan milik saya. RnR. RivaEre. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

.

.

"Ughhh... Le—pas! Menjauh dariku, brengsek!" pemuda beriris zambrud itu meronta. Mengerang tertahan ketika tubuh lain dihadapannya mencoba untuk mencuri bibirnya sekali lagi.

"Jangan munafik, bocah. Kau juga menyukainya. Bahkan penolakanmu seperti ini yang makin membuatku bergairah." lelaki bersurai kelam itu semakin bersemangat menerkam si bocah hijau dihadapannya. Dan usaha kecilnya untuk mendapatkan bibir menggoda itu membuahkan hasil. Mengecup, mengulum, berpagut dan menyedot bibir kemerahan bagai stroberi itu sesukanya.

Eren – si pemuda hijau—hanya bisa meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri dengan tenaganya yang tak lebih kuat dari laki-laki itu.

"Nghhh... mmmhhh... fuuahhh..." benang saliva terhubung antara bibirnya dengan lelaki dihadapannya itu. "Bajingan kau Rivaille!" Eren menatap berang kearah Rivaille sambil menyeka saliva yang menempel di sisi bibirnya. Pemuda 16 tahun itu melotot sangar memberi ancaman lewat mata indahnya.

"Dan kau menikmati ciuman bajingan ini, bocah nakal."

Wajah tampan tanpa ekspresi itu menatap lekat sosok Eren Jaeger lewat mata kelabunya. Kondisi Eren saat ini begitu acak-acakan dengan rambut cokelat yang berantakan, wajah merah padam, 3 buah kancing kemeja yang terlepas sehingga mengekspos dada kanan hingga bahu. Dan tentu saja hal itu semakin membuat libido Rivaille semakin naik. Bocah ini benar-benar menggoda.

"Kulaporkan pada ibu atas sikap cabulmu barusan. Ku pastikan kau tak akan menjadi guru privatku lagi setelah ini!"

* * *

**Pervert Teacher**

_Shingeki no Kyojin _©_ Hajime Isayama_

-Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari Fanfiksi ini-

Pairing : RivaEre, Rivaille x Eren

Rating : T+ (M for Safe)

Genre : Romance, Humor – krupuk – ( garing, renyah, kriuk kriuk~)

Warning : Alternate Universe, Male x Male, OOC-ness, Typos, EYD amburadul, bahasa vulgar, gaje dan beberapa kekurangan lainnya.

.

.

.

"Eeeehhh?" Eren tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri. Apapun yang ia dengar barusan begitu membuatnya syok. Dan lihat wajah bocah itu, mata membola dan mulut menganga selebar yang ia bisa.

"Ya, Rivaille akan tetap mengajar les privat untukmu sampai 3 bulan mendatang. Ibu sudah melunasi semua biayanya dan kau juga harus berusaha agar nilaimu tidak seburuk yang kemarin. Kau terlalu membuat ibu kecewa, Eren." Ujar Carla Jaeger sambil mengelus bulu kucing yang sedang ada dipangkuannya saat ini.

"T—tapi bu, si brengsek bermuka teflon itu sudah melakukan pelecehan terhadapku kemarin, dia menco—"

"Eren! Ibu tahu kau tidak suka belajar. Setidaknya jangan memfitnah Rivaille sepert itu. Walaupun dia bermuka teflon, tapi hatinya tak sedatar dan sejahat yang kau pikir. Ibu sudah mengenalnya sejak lama. Dan jaga mulutmu, siapa yang mengajarimu berkata kasar seperti itu."

"Bu, percayalah. Aku sedang tidak memfitnah seseorang disini! Aku akan belajar dengan siapapun asal bukan dengan si Hentai Rivaille itu!"

Seakan tak mendengar ucapan anak kesayangan, Carla malah bangkit berlalu menuju dapur, "Kucing manis, aku akan memberimu makanan enak. Uhh~ kau begitu lucu dan cantik. Rivaille sangat pandai memilihkan hewan peliharaan yang lucu sepertimu."

"Bu!"

"Bu!"

"Bu!"

Dan berapa kalipun Jaeger junior itu berteriak memanggil ibunya, ia hanya diabaikan. Salahkan kucing genit pemberian Rivaille yang baru-baru ini menyita perhatian ibu darinya. Si bejat Rivaille itu mungkin sengaja menyuap Carla dengan kucing imut itu. Berdoalah Eren, semoga posisimu tak digantikan oleh kucing sialan itu.

.

.

Bukan tipe Rivaille memang, menyibukkan diri mencari hewan peliharaan sebagai sogokan. Tapi entah kekuatan apa yang membuatnya rela merepotkan diri untuk hal sepele seperti itu.

Menjadi guru privat dirumah keluarga Jaeger adalah aktivitas yang ia lakukan setiap jam 7 malam setiap Senin, Rabu dan Sabtu. Laki-laki berumur 34 tahun itu memang dikenal tampan – walaupun urusan tinggi badan tidak terlalu menonjol. Banyak wanita yang mengejarnya. Namun ia tetap acuh. Ia baru menyadari orientasinya belok setelah mengenal Jaeger cilik beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

Entah pesona apa yang Eren tebarkan sehingga membuatnya lupa diri. Bocah hijau itu bagai magnet yang menariknya setiap kali bertemu. Sikap submisifnya menjadi pelengkap bagi Rivaille yang semakin bersemangat untuk mendapatkannya.

"Cih, bokong kenyal itu membuatku sulit berkonsentrasi." Gumamnya sambil menyetir mobil menuju kediaman keluarga Jaeger.

Tak perlu waktu lama, beberapa belas menit kemudian ia sudah menapaki halaman rumah besar disana. Ia berjalan santai sambil membawa beberapa buku ditanganya. Setelah memencet bel, sosok lelaki setengah baya berkacamata membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Hai, Rivaille. Silahkan masuk. Duduk dulu, Carla akan membuatkanmu minuman." ujar Grisha Jaeger berbasa-basi. Mempersilahkan tamunya masuk dan merangkul pria pendek itu.

"Aku langsung ke kamar Eren untuk memulai pelajaran." ucapnya datar, sedatar wajahnya. Orang ini bukan tipe yang senang berbasa-basi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kutitipkan anakku padamu. Buat dia menjadi yang terbaik." Ujar Grisha lagi, kemudian ia melangkah menuju ruang lainnya, sementara Rivaille –masih dengan wajah datarnya—berjalan menuju tangga ke lantai dua.

Entah kenapa ucapan Grisha itu terdengar layaknya seorang mertua pada menantunya~

Pintu pun terbuka dan Rivaille tak menjumpai sosok bocah hijau itu di kamarnya. Ia mengendikkan bahu dan berjalan masuk. Mungkin bocah itu sedang makan, mandi atau bermasturbasi.

Sambil menunggu si Jaeger cilik, Rivaille mendaratkan bokongnya ke kasur berantakan milik Eren. ia mengedarkan pandangan ke ruangan yang bercat biru muda itu. Dan matanya menangkap sebuah buku catatan berwarna cokelat muda yang diselipkan di antara bantal. Iseng membuka, tak berniat mengusili privasi orang lain. Ia hanya melakukan sesuatu untuk mengisi kekosongan menunggu Eren datang.

Ia membolak balik lembar demi lembar kertas buku itu. Tulisan ceker ayam ala Eren membuat alisnya bertaut. Bagaimana bisa bocah berumur 16 tahun memiliki goresan tangan layaknya anak SD kelas 3. Wajar saja Carla menyuruh Eren untuk belajar Privat, kenyataannya seperti ini.

Sebenarnya Eren bukannya bodoh, ia hanya malas untuk belajar. Kemungkinan sebagian besar waktunya dipakai untuk bermain, internet, media sosial, menonton video porno atau bermasturbasi (lagi). Bocah seumuran Eren biasanya ditekan oleh rasa penasaran yang tinggi sehingga ingin mencoba hal-hal baru.

Entah catatan apa yang dipegang oleh Rivaille namun isinya seperti – diary?

Dan Rivaille mulai membaca dengan saksama –

_11 Januari_

_Dear Diary~_

_Hari ini aku kesal! Nilai ulanganku hancur bersama hatiku. Sudah nilai ulangan dibawah ketuntasan, cintaku pun ditolak oleh dia, iya dia. Kesialan yang menimpa diriku hari ini membuatku syok setengah mati. Aduhhhh... apa yang harus aku lakukan, mama... papa... aku pasti akan dimarahi habis-habisan saat pulang nanti. Bisa-bisa mama tidak akan memberikanku makan selama seminggu karena telah mencoreng nama baik keluarga. "Anak Jaeger adalah seorang yang gagal dan pengecut" aku tidak mau kata-kata itu mereka lontarkan kepadaku. Aku harus apa? Mama... papa..._

Oke, Rivaille hanya bisa menghela napas membaca coretan tangan 'alay' bocah ini. Dasar anak muda, pikirnya. Ia penasaran dan kembali membuka lembar demi lembar hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

_23 Februari _

_Dear diary~_

_Mungkin hidupku tidak ada yang beres! Sudah berjalan bulan pertama mama menyuruhku les privat dengan om-om cabul yang mengerikan. Aku sudah mencoba memberi tahu mama tentang tabiat jelek si bejat muka teflon itu, tapi mama malah bilang aku tukang fitnah. Dasar otak ular, dia menyogok mama dengan kucing jelek sialan, sebut saja mawar. Hidupku akan hancur jika terus seperti ini. Aku sangat benci om-om penjahat kelamin itu karena mencuri 'my first kiss'. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya. Aku sumpahi dia akan jomblo seumur hidup sampai anunya karatan. Dia benar-benar merusak hidupku. Mama... papa... apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

"Ehhh?"

Rivaille menoleh ke asal suara. Eren berdiri terbengong di depan pintu kamar dengn setelan , rumahannya.

"Kau! Kenapa kemari! A-apa yang kau baca! Kemarikan!" bentak Eren sambil menunjuk kearah Rivaille dan merebut paksa diary 'alay' itu. Mukanya memerah menatap sangar pada Rivaille.

Bukannya takut, Rivaille malah menarik si bocah hingga duduk dipangkuannya. Mencengkeram dagu itu dengan lembut untuk menatapnya.

"Siapa yang Om-om cabul penjahat kelamin?"

Eren meronta, "Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

"Mulut kotormu perlu diajarkan tata krama berbicara, bocah."

"Pikiramu itu yang kotor! Dasar cabul!"

"Hm? Cabul? Jangan sering-sering mengatakan hal kotor atau kau yang akan kucabuli."

Eren mendelik dengan sekuat tenaga melepaskan diri dari Rivaille dan berlari menuju pintu hinga akhirnya langkahnya terhenti ketika Carla dan Grisha baru saja tiba disana. Keduanya terlihat berpakaian rapi. Eren mendapat firasat buruk soal itu.

"Rivaille, tolong jaga jagoan kecil kami ya. Aku dan Carla akan pergi selama beberapa jam ke rumah kerabat. Dan kau Eren, jangan buat Rivaille repot. Belajarlah dengan giat." Ujar Grisha sambil merangkul istrinya.

Wajah Eren memucat. Terkurung bersama guru cabul itu merupakan sebuah petaka. Ia harus cari akal agar bisa lolos dari situasi mengerikan ini.

"Aya—"

Seketika lengan kokoh merangkul pundaknya sok asik, "Aku akan menjaga dan mengajarnya..." ucap Rivaille.

Kedua orang tua itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum ceria, "Baiklah, kami mengandalkanmu, Rivaille!" ujar Grisha kemudian berlalu pergi.

Sepeninggal orang tuanya, Eren mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan saat ini. Bulu kuduknya mulai meremang, aura setan menguar di samping kanan tubuhnya. Mimpi buruk akan segera datang.

.

.

"Sialan! Peraturan bodoh macam apa itu!" Eren menggerutu kesal. Ia mengusap-usap bibirnya sambil sesekali bercermin sepanjang koridor sekolah.

"Hei Eren, Kenapa kau mengeluh sepanjang hari seperti gadis yang tengah PMS?" celetuk Armin, sahabat baiknya.

Eren menoleh masih dengan tangannya bertengger manis di bibirnya. "Aku mengalami kesialan mengerikan tadi malam, Armin."

"Eh? Kenapa dengan bibirmu? Kau mengelusnya sepanjang hari sambil bercermin. Apa yang salah dengan itu? Dan kesialan? Apa maksudmu, kau bisa membagi cerita denganku."

"Tapi kau jangan bicara pada siapapun soal ini. Karena ini adalah hal memalukan yang pernah terjadi seumur hidupku."

Armin mengangguk, "Ya, apa itu?"

Dengan tatapan horor Eren mulai menceritaka kisah sial dirinya, "Selama beberapa bulan terakhir aku menjalani les privat dirumah karena nilaiku buruk. Dan ibuku menyewa seorang guru privat sebagai pengajarku untuk memperbaiki nilaiku yang memalukan. Dan kau tahu? Guru privat itu sangat amat amat sangat sangat cabul dan mengerikan!"

"Eh?" Armin menautkan alis, bukannya terkejut dan takut ia malah heran dengan cerita sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak terkejut?" Eren merengut melihat ekspresi sahabatnya, "Humm, baiklah. Kau belum mendengar keseluruhan ceritanya. Awal pertemuan kami juga tidak memberi kesan bagus. Lalu akhir-akhir ini dia membuat peraturan bodoh yang membuatku hampir gila."

"Peraturan apa?"

"Dia akan memberikanku hukuman jika aku salah menjawab soalnya!"

"Hukuman?"

"Ya, hukuman gila yang orang sinting pun tidak akan sanggup menerimanya. Jadi, setiap kali aku menjawab soal yang salah, maka dia akan melumat bibirku hingga merah dan monyong atau dia akan menampar bokongku dengan keras. Aku hampir gila dibuatnya, Armin!"

"Haaahh?! Secabul itukan guru privatmu?"

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Eren berjalan menyusuri trotoar bersama Armin. Rumah mereka memang searah. Mereka berbincang ringan hingga mata Eren melotot melihat iklan yang tertempel di tiang-tiang listrik sepanjang jalan.

_**Ahli Menganu**_

_**Sedot Bibir**_

_**Servis dan pompa Anu**_

_**Minat? Hubungi Rivaille – 01234567890**_

"Hah?!" Eren membelalak kaget.

"Oi, Eren. kenapa?"

"K-kau lihat iklan di tiang listrik itu?" Eren menunjuk yang bersangkutan.

Armin menoleh, "Mana? Hmm... iklan itu?"

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak terkejut Armin?!" tanya Eren.

"Terkejut kenapa?"

"Kau tidak membaca iklan itu? Kau tidak buta huruf kan?"

Armin _sweatdrop_, "Ya aku bisa membacanya Eren. 'Ahli Sumur, Sedot WC, Servis pompa air. Hubungi yang bersangkutan nomor sekian sekia sekian' itu kan?"

"Eh? Tadi tulisannya berbeda! Aku yakin!" Eren kalap.

"Kau sepertinya perlu memeriksakan matamu, siapa tahu rabun jauh. Ayo kita pulang."

Eren yang masih kebingungan membaca berulang iklan nista itu. Mungkin hal-hal buruk yang ia alami beberapa hari terakhir membuatnya frustasi dan sedikit berhalusinasi.

.

.

Eren paling membenci hari Senin, Rabu dan Sabtu. Jika Sabtu malam kebanyakan muda-mudi sibuk menghabiskan malam dengan pacar, gebetan atau sahabat, lain lagi yang dialami Eren. Ia harus belajar-bersama-guru-cabul. Entah dosa apa yang dilakukan orang tuanya dimasa lalu hingga kini ia merasakan hidup menderita di awasi si mesum tampan itu. Atau mungkin ia terlalu sering menonton 3gp dan sebagainya, jadi yah~ tanggung sendiri akibat sering berfantasi liar sambil menonton tontonan yang tak senonoh. Dan yang 'liar-liar' pun kini hadir nyata dikehidupanmu, Eren.

Bukan, Eren bukannya bungkam soal tabiat jelek sang guru privat. Berkali-kali pun ia bilang kejujuran kepada kedua orang tuanya, ia malah dituduh tukang fitnah atau paling tidak alasan lain untuk menghindari les. Orangtuanya berpikir Eren itu **anak nakal yang malas belajar**. Itu saja, jadi apapun yang Eren katakan mereka tidak dengan mudah mempercayainya. Lagipula sosok Rivaille begitu sempurna dimata orang tua Eren, khusunya Carla Jaeger. Bukan modus ya.

Atau kadang Grisha Jaeger berkata "Fitnah itu lebih kejam dari sodomi, nak." – oke lupakan, itu hanya khayalan gila saya saja.

Dan Eren yang terbiasa dimanjakan oleh kedua orang tuanya itu baru-baru ini juga merengek minta dibelikan game konsol Attack on Titan. Dan itu merupakan senjata Carla untuk menyuruhnya belajar dan mendapatt nilai tinggi jika ingin game konsol tersebut. Belum lagi teman sekelasnya yang bernama Jean si muka kuda selalu saja mengejeknya entah itu perihal nilai buruk Eren atau game terbaru yang belum Eren miliki.

Eren selalu berpikir untuk belajar dengan siapapun selain Rivaille, namun ibunya tetap saja menyuruhnya belajar dengan si mesum tampan.

Kabur dari rumah? Siapa yang mau menampung? Yang ada nanti Eren diculik om-om mesum ini pula kemudian ditawan dan dijadikan budak seks seumur hidup. Tidak, tidak... Eren tak mau menghabiskan sisa hidup dengan bokong bocor.

Menolak belajar dengan Rivaille atau mendapat nilai buruk? Siap-siap saja namanya dicoret dari keluarga Jaeger. Dan tinggallah si kucing genit –sebut saja mawar—sebagai garis keturunan Jaeger selanjutnya.

Dan sabtu malam yang indah bertabur bintang ini Eren lagi-lagi harus menghadapi kenyataan hidup yang begitu pahit. Sangat pahit malah. Nongkrong berdua dikamar sambil mengerjakan beberapa soal. Jika salah menjawab bibir dan bokong jadi taruhannya. Ditemani dengan secangkir teh hitam untuk Rivaille dan beberapa cookies mereka melewati malam yang begitu menyenangkan – bagi Rivaille.

Latihan soal bagi Eren, dan sambil menunggu Eren mengerjakannya Rivaille tiduran di kasur bau iler milik Eren sambil membaca majalah porno milik Eren yang disembunyikannya di kolong ranjang. Bukannya Eren tidak melarang Rivaille berbuat seenaknya, hanya saja ia disuruh memilih majalah porno itu atau diary sesat nan alay miliknya yang akan dibaca Rivaille disaat senggang seperti itu. Jika tak mau keduanya dibaca, Rivaille memberi opsi lain, yaitu membiarkan Rivaille itu sendiri meraba-raba tubuh Eren selama prosesi belajar. Dan dengan otak cemerlangnya Eren lebih memilih majalah porno itu untuk dibaca oleh si mesum tampan. Eren yang pintar~

"Berapa uang yang kau habiskan untuk membeli semua majalah sampah ini, Bocah?" suara baritone yang seksi itu mulai berkumandang memecah keheningan yang berarti dalam ruangan itu.

"Apa kau perlu tahu?" jawab Eren ketus.

"Kusarankan habiskan uangmu untuk hal yang lebih berguna dimasa depan seperti Sex toys contohnya, itu lebih baik ketimbang membeli majalah berisi wanita binal yang tidak menggairahkan ini."

"Saranmu malah semakin parah. Kau ini memang homo asli atau impoten? Aku tak melihat reaksi apapun saat kau melihat gambar seksi wanita-wanita disana." Mata Eren tertuju ke selangkangan Rivaille yang dari tadi masih datar-datar saja. Bukannya berpikiran mesum, hanya saja Eren melihat lelaki itu tak bernafsu memandang majalah penuh gambar wanita setengah telanjang atau bahkan telanjang sama sekali disana. Niat ingin mengejek malah menimbulkan petaka baginya.

"Maaf saja, melihat pelacur murahan di majalah busuk ini tidak membuatku bernafsu. Homo atau impoten, kau mau mencobanya denganku? Mau membuktikan mana yang benar? Tapi kutekankan padamu, penisku disini bukan menggantung untuk menjadi hiasan saja, kapan-kapan akan menusuk bokongmu yang padat menggoda itu, bocah." Ujar Rivaille santai, matanya masih memandang kosong majalah dihadapannya.

Eren sedikit berkeringat mendengar ucapan laki-laki 'homo atau impoten' yang tengah berbaring santai dikasurnya itu. "Errr... kau tak bernafsu tapi masih saja membuka majalah yang kau anggap sampah itu."

"Jika kau bersedia untuk kucabuli, tidak masalah aku akan melepaskan pandanganku dari majalah ini."

"Sudah... Sudah, lan—lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu memandang wanita seksi disana. Aku akan menyelesaikan soal ini."

"Hmm."

Waktu berjalan begitu lambat, pikir Eren. jam masih menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, sementara jam belajarnya dengan Rivaille berakhir sekitar jam 9. Dan lagi, soal-soal ini semakin membuatnya pening. Bayangkan saja, ibarat di contoh soal hanya satu ditambah satu sama dengan dua, sementara disoal, jangan tanya. Tiga ribu per seratus empat puluh lima dikali akar sembilan ratus enam puluh delapan dikurang tiga puluh ditambah lima ribu enam ratus sembilan puluh sembilan ribu. Jangan salahkan otak cemerlangnya, salahkan yang orang yang tak kira-kira memberinya soal demikian. Bukannya tambah pintar malah rambutnya sedikit demi sedikit akan berguguran, dan _Oh no _sekali jika kau mengalami kebotakan dini.

"Oi bocah, jika kau salah lagi aku akan membuat bengkak bibirmu," ujar Rivaille bersedekap.

Eren merengut, "Ini, sudah kuselesaikan!" Eren mendorong kasar buku latihannya ke arah Rivaille kemudian membuang muka.

Rivaille mengambil buku itu dan mulai mengecek satu persatu jawaban, dan ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. "Dari 10 soal matematika ini, jawabanmu yang benar hanya 6. Dasar otak udang." Rivaille meletakkan buku dan menarik dagu Eren menghadapnya. "Kau dengar apa yang kubicarakan bocah? Aku sudah mengajarimu bagaimana cara mengerjakan soal ini. Atau kau sengaja menjawab salah agar kau dapat merasakan bibirmu di lumat lagi?"

"Sinting kau!" Eren melotot.

"Jadi kau memang mau merasakan ini?" Rivaille memagut kasar bibir bocah itu dan belum ada sedetik Eren mendorong kasar pria itu.

"Dasar cabul! Aku akan menyelesaikan soal itu dengan benar! Kau hanya mengambil kesempatan dari semua ini, brengsek!" Eren menarik kembali bukunya.

"Bagus, lakukan yang terbaik jika kau tak mau bibir dan bokongmu membengkak."

.

Hari berikutnya

.

"Minggu depan kau akan Tes Mid Semester, jika nilaimu babak belur lagi aku tidak akan segan-segan menyodok bokongmu." Ujar Rivaille bersedekap sambil bersender di meja belajar sang bocah.

"Ancamanmu tidak membuatku takut, guru cabul!"

"Kau senang mengataiku cabul. Apa kau ingin sekali kucabuli, bocah?"

"Entah otakmu ada di kepala atau di kelamin."

"Seharusnya kau mulai membiasakan diri menyaring kata kotormu. Orang tuamu pikir aku yang mengajarkanmu."

"Memang kau yang memulainya."

.

.

.

Eren mondar-mandir memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa mendapat nilai bagus. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya di masa depan jika nilai mid semesternya buruk. Itu akan sangat membuat setan mesum itu kegirangan. _Tidak! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!_ Pikirnya.

"Siapa yang bisa membantuku disaat genting seperti ini?" Eren masih mondar-mandir tak jelas dan, "Aha! Arlert si jamur kuning. Kau akan menjadi malaikat bersayap setelah ini!" dan si Jaeger cilik pun mengambil langkah meninggalkan rumahnya untuk pergi ke rumah Armin—sahabat karib yang jenius itu. Entah kenapa selama ini ia melupakan bahwa Armin bisa berguna disaat seperti ini.

Berjalan kaki sekitar 10 menit dan Eren sampai di kediaman Armin. Bocah berambut kuning itu tinggal bersama kakeknya dikota ini. Dan Armin terlihat sedang menyiram tanaman didepan rumahnya sore hari itu, bunga matahari.

"Armin!" sapa Eren tergesa-gesa.

Armin menoleh dan mematikan air selang lalu menghampiri Eren. "Ada apa sore-sore kemari, Eren?"

"Kau dewa penyelamatku, Armin!" Eren masih terengah-engah mengatur napas.

Armin yang heran dengan tingkah polah sahabatnya itu mulai mengangkat tangan memeriksa kening Eren, "Lumayan panas, kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Bukan itu! Kau harus membantuku lepas dari jeratan nafsu berahi guru privat itu."

"Hah?"

"Mulai besok Selasa, Kamis, Jumat dan Minggu kau harus mengajariku tentang materi yang di ujikan di Mid semester. Aku tak mau mendengar penolakan darimu." Eren menyilangkan tangan.

"Ehh? Kau kan punya guru privat."

"Itu dia masalahnya, guru privat itu sumber masalah dalam hidupku. Kau harus membantuku belajar agar nilai tes Mid semesterku bagus. Kalau tidak, masa depanku akan hancur."

"Tapi—"

"Oke, aku pulang. Besok aku akan kemari sekitar jam 5. Jadwal les privatku hanya 3 hari dalam seminggu. Kumohon bantuanmu, kawan!" Eren berlari pulang.

"Oi, Eren!"

.

Sejak hari itu Eren mulai belajar giat dengan Armin. Entah kenapa ia lebih bisa menerima dengan mudah pelajaran yang disampaikan oleh sahabatnya ketimbang guru privat mesum itu. Mungkin tidak adanya tekanan dan belajar dengan rileks membuat Eren lebih mudah mengerti.

Dan saat belajar bersama Rivaille, Eren mengerjakan soal latihan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dan intensitas ciuman yang diberikan Rivaille berangsur-angsur berkurang karena Eren bisa mengerjakan lebih banyak soal dengan benar ketimbang sebelumnya.

"Kau belajar dengan giat, bocah." Rivaille mengacak lembut pucuk kepala Eren dan hal itu membuat Eren sedikit terkejut. Tidak biasanya laki-laki mesum itu bersikap gentle seperti tadi. Ia pikir Rivaille hanya manusia dengan pikiran kotor yang hanya bisa mencium atau menabok bokongnya.

"T-tentu saja..."

"Sepertinya mimpiku untuk menikmati bokong kenyal itu tidak akan terwujud." Goda Rivaille.

"Mimpi saja kau."

.

Tes Mid Semester tiba.

.

Eren nampak gugup. Pikirannya serta merta melayang pada soal-soal sulit yang akan dikerjakannya nanti. Apa usahanya belajar dengan Armin akan membuahkan hasil?

Kertas soal mulai dibagikan dan telah sampai ke tangan Eren. Bocah itu mulai mengisi identitas di lembar jawaban dan bersiap mengerjakan soal. Ia nampak tersenyum ketika membaca soal dan mulai mengerjakan. Namun entah kenapa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah Rivaille, Rivaille dan Rivaille. Dan ia mulai tidak fokus. Sampai ia membelalakkan mata saat membaca soal nomor delapan.

_8\. Segitiga siku-siku ABC, diketahui panjang sisi BC = a dan __Ð__ ABC = b. Maka panjang Anu Rivalle adalah..._

_a. Panjang saja_

_b. Panjang sekali_

_c. Pendek saja_

_d. Sedang-sedang saja_

_e. Yang mana saja boleh_

"Eh? Soal kampret macam apa ini!" Eren bergumam gelisah. Niat hati ingin memanggil sensei dan protes karena memberi soal tak seronok seperti ini. Namun matanya kembali membola ketika melihat soal nomor selanjutnya.

_9\. Diketahui luas _Δ_PQR adalah 243 cm__²__ jika panjang q = 27 cm dan r = 35 cm, maka besar anu Rivaille adalah..._

_a. Besar sekali_

_b. Lumayan lah_

_c. Tidak terlalu besar_

_d. Sedang-sedang saja_

_e. Yang mana saja enak_

"Kampret kan!" teriak Jaeger dengan wajah memerah. Lupa kalau saat ini ujian tengah berlangsung. Seluruh mata dikelas kini tertuju padanya.

"Jaeger!" sensei menghampirinya, "Ada masalah?"

Eren menunjukkan kertas soal ke wajah sensei, "Soal ini tidak benar, sensei. Lihat!"

Sensei membaca soal dan keningnya berkerut,"Yang mana maksudmu tidak jelas?" kertas soal dikembalikan kepadanya.

"Soal nomor 9 dan 10." Wajahnya masih memerah.

"Tidak ada yang salah, mungkin kau yang kurang teliti. Cepat kerjakan. Waktumu tidak banyak, dan jangan membuat keributan yang mengganggu konsentrasi lainnya." Sensei kembali ke tempatnya.

"Eh... tapi—"

"Cepat kerjakan, Jaeger."

Eren mengambil kertas soal dan membaca kembali soal itu.

_8\. Segitiga siku-siku ABC, diketahui panjang sisi BC = a dan __Ð__ ABC = b. Maka panjang garis tinggi AD adalah..._

_a. a cos b_

_b. a tan b_

_c. a sin b_

_d. a cos b sin b_

_e. a sin b sin b_

Normal saja, pikirnya. "Apa benar kata Armin kalau aku harus memeriksakan mataku?"

.

Ketika Mid semester sudah berlalu, Eren masih gelisah membayangkan hasil nilainya nanti. Dan saat ini ia sedang duduk dikelas bersama Armin sambil mengunyah beberapa snack saat jam istirahat.

"Aku takut melihat nilaiku nanti..."

"Tenang saja, kau harus yakin, Eren."

"Ha? Aku tidak yakin dia bisa mendapat nilai bagus nanti." Terdengar suara lain turut campur dalam pembicaraan dua sahabat ini.

"Hei, Jean. Malah aku yang tidak yakin dengan nilaimu." Balas Eren.

Jean mendekat memberikan tatapan meremehkan pada Eren, "Oh ya? Kita lihat saja nanti. Sejauh ini aku tak pernah melihatmu mendapat nilai tinggi, Jaeger."

"Muka kuda busuk, kau jangan meremehkanku!" Eren bangkit ingin melayangkan tinju pada Jean, namun dengan sigap Armin menahan.

"Sudahlah, Eren. Jangan hiraukan dia. Lebih baik kita pergi." Armin menarik tangan Eren keluar.

"Ya, kalian seperti pasangan homo kemana-mana selalu berdua." Teriak Jean sambil tergelak.

Eren panas, rasanya ia ingin sekali meninju muka kuda sialan itu. Namun Armin selaku sahabat baik menahannya dan membawa Eren menjauh dari kelas.

"Entah kenapa dia begitu menyebalkan." Gerutu Eren sambil menggosok hidungnya.

Armin tersenyum, "Biasanya yang selalu mengganggu itu yang tertarik padamu, Eren. Semacam dia tidak mempunyai cara lain mendekatimu dan mencari perhatianmu kalau tidak dengan mengganggumu." Ujar Armin sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Eren.

"Atau memang dia sangat terganggu dengan ketampananku dikelas mungkin," Jawab Eren.

"Hmm... Eren, sepertinya pulang sekolah nanti aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Ada sedikit urusan. Kepala sekolah memanggilku pulang sekolah nanti."

"Hah? Kau melakukan kesalahan apa memangnya sehingga kepala sekolah perjaka tua itu memanggilmu."

Armin mengendikkan bahu," Entahlah, dalam waktu dekat aku ditunjuk untuk mengikuti olimpiade sains. Sepertinya kepala sekolah akan memberikan pengarahan."

"Yah, hati-hati saja kau. Jangan-jangan kepala sekolah itu modus mau mendekatimu. Kau lihat? Sudah umur kepala tiga belum mempunyai pasangan padahal tampangnya lumayan, kaya pula. Jangan-jangan dia homo dan naksir kau, Armin." Goda Eren.

"Sepertinya _sir_ Erwin tidak seperti itu. Dia orang yang berwibawa dan bersahaja, Eren. Dan lagi mungkin dia mempunyai kriteria tertentu untuk mencari pendamping hidup dan ia belum menemukannya."

"Aku yakin kau tipenya, hahaha..."

"Eren!"

.

.

.

"Ibu, aku berangkat." Eren bergegas menuju rak sepatu.

"Tunggu... tunggu," Carla menyusul membawa kotak makanan ditangannya.

"Apa itu bu?"

"Ibu baru saja membuat makanan enak—"

"Ibu membuatkanku bekal? Terimakasih, aku sayang ibu!" dengan mata berkaca-kaca Eren bersiap memeluk ibunya dengan gerakan slow motion.

"Bukan!"

"Eh?"

"Ini untuk Rivaille."

"Ri-Rivaille? Tapi aku mau berangkat kesekolah bu. Dan aku tidak tahu dimana teflon mesum itu tinggal." Eren bersedekap membuang muka.

Tiba-tiba Carla mengelus rambut Eren dengan sayang dan dengan senyum yang sangat tulus ia berkata,"Ibu barusan mendapat kabar kalau Rivaille akan mengajar di sekolahmu, nak."

Bagai petir di pagi hari, Eren terbelalak kaget. Ia merosot perlahan ke lantai, kakinya tak lagi mampu menahan bobot tubuhnya yang aduhai. Masa depan yang suram akan menanti dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC?**

**.**

A/N :

Aihhh... Fiksi pertama yang gaje sekaligus ngebosenin yah. Saya letakkan di Rate M buat jaga-jaga karena terlalu banyak kata vulgar dan adegan cium-tabok yang samar (?). Maafkan saya yang sangat bodoh dalam memilah kata yang bagus. Maafkan jika terlalu banyak kesalahan dan ketidakjelasan di fiksi ini. Mohon koreksinya, dan apa fik ini terlalu meloncat-loncat? Rencana mau saya jadikan oneshot, tapi yah~ saya berubah pikiran dan saya potong dibagian itu (?). Etto... apakah ini layak dilanjutkan?

Kritik dan saran, oke! Saya tunggu review dari kalian ^^

Mohon bimbingannya, saya new comer disini.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren mengendap-endap menyusuri koridor sekolah sambil menenteng kotak makanan berwarna oranye cerah—norak milik Carla yang sengaja disiapkan khusus untuk Rivaille. Setiap kali melihat sosok manusia berjalan di koridor ia mundur teratur mencari tempat persembunyian sementara. Jika aman maka ia akan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas tercinta. Berjaga-jaga saja siapa tahu sosok Rivaille yang muncul. Sungguh ia belum siap mental jika bertemu manusia cabul itu di sekolah.

Lupakan bekal yang dibuat ibunya untuk Rivaille itu. Yang lebih penting sekarang ia mencapai kelas dalam keadaan selamat sentosa tanpa bertemu Rivaille. Ia terus menyusuri koridor sambil melirik kanan kiri depan belakang layaknya seorang pencuri. Kemudian dari kejauhan terlihat sosok manusia sedang berjalan kearahnya dan dengan cepat ia menghilang dengan jurus entah apa itu. Ia bersembunyi dibalik tong sampah sekolah. Sesekali mengintip kalau-kalau orang tersebut sudah lewat. Namun perkiraannya salah, orang tersebut tidak berlalu melewatinya. Yang bersangkutan ternyata berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan kemudian melangkahkan kaki masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Hah? Armin?" alisnya bertaut ketika ia mengenali sosok berambut kuning itu."Tumben pagi-pagi sudah gentayangan disekolah. Dan apa itu? Pagi buta begini sudah berkunjung ke ruang kepala sekolah?" Eren mulai bangkit dan sambil menggosok hidung ia berjalan mengendap (lagi).

"Mencurigakan..."

Bocah hijau itu mulai melancarkan aksi intip-intip untuk memenuhi hasrat penasarannya. Layaknya pencuri ulung ia mulai menyeret pelan sebuah kursi panjang di daerah sekitar dan meletakkannya persis ke bawah jendela tinggi ruangan Erwin Smith itu.

Meletakkan bekal pusaka yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk Rivaille—ia mulai mengintip.

"Astagahhh! Ya Tuhan!" ia menutup mulut menahan suara berisiknya. Matanya terbelalak lebar seakan biji mata itu akan keluar dari sarang. Belum sempat ia melihat pemandangan di dalam ruangan, matanya beralih fokus secara reflek ke belakang. Merasakan hal aneh, ya aneh—bokongnya serasa di cubit gemas dan diremas. Dan lagi mata itu membola sebegitu lebarnya mendapati pemandangan yang matanya tangkap saat itu, "K—Kau!"

"Lumayan padat dan menggemaskan. Dan dua bongkahan ini selalu saja menyita perhatianku dimanapun, bocah."

* * *

.

.

.

**Pervert Teacher**

_Shingeki no Kyojin __ Hajime Isayama_

-Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari Fanfiksi ini-

Pairing : RivaEre, RiRen, Rivaille x Eren –slight—EruMin, Erwin x Armin

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Humor – krupuk – ( garing, renyah, kriuk kriuk~)

Warning : Sho-ai, Alternate Universe, Male x Male, OOC-ness, Typos, EYD amburadul, bahasa vulgar, gaje dan beberapa kekurangan lainnya.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

Eren berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan tampang lesu. _Ogah-ogahan _menyeret langkahnya menuju kelas. "Sialan!" ia mengumpat kemudian menendangkan kakinya ke udara. "Bisa-bisanya setan hentai pendek sialan itu melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu sepagi ini." Ia mengusap bokongnya, sedikit menepuk-nepuk. "Apa ini memang begitu menggoda?" seketika ia membuat tampang jijik, "Eww—ada apa denganku?"

Ia masih mengoceh tak jelas sendiri sampai tak terasa ia sudah menjumpai pintu kelas. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam dan tampang kuda sudah menyambutnya dengan senyum mengejek. "Yo, senang melihat wajah kusutmu, Eren." sapa Jean.

"Tentu saja penderitaan seorang tampan sepertiku membuatmu bahagia, kuda busuk. Berhentilah mengusili orang dipagi hari. Tak ada keuntungan yang kau dapat dari kegiatanmu mengejekku seperti itu."

"Yeah, telingaku langsung kotor mendengar ceramah pagimu, Eren." Jean mengorek telinganya sembarang. Masih memberikan tatapan meremehkan pada pemuda hijau disana.

Eren memilih acuh dan mengambil langkah menuju kursinya, "Idiot." gumamnya.

"Oi, Jaeger. Apa katamu barusan?"

"Sering-seringlah mengorek telinga."

Jean mendekat, "Biasanya kau akan menatap sangar padaku dan mulai melayangkan tinju kecilmu yang lemah itu." Ia duduk diatas meja Eren.

"Lelah bermain dengan laki-laki _childish_ sepertimu. Lebih baik kau pergi, aku sedang suntuk." Eren menengadahkan wajahnya sok stres. Punggungnya bersandar nyaman di sandaran kursi. Sejenak memejamkan mata.

"Oi, apa maksudmu barusan!"

Eren bergeming, mengacuhkan teriakan kuda cerewet disana. Ia masih mengingat kejadian sebelumnya ketika tangan guru cabul itu 'menangkap' bokongnya. Kemudian menariknya turun ke lantai dan sedikit mengomelinya karena sudah melakukan aksi pengintipan di pagi hari. Lalu tanpa alasan yang jelas guru cabul itu berlalu dengan merampas bekal buatan Carla yang memang ditujukan untuk Rivaille sendiri. Eren mendengar dari kejauhan laki-laki pendek itu berkata tanpa menolehnya, bahwa ibunya telah menelepon mengabarkan barang titipan yang ada pada Eren.

Ia masih tidak mengerti apa tujuan Tuhan yang maha kuasa menciptakan manusia cabul semacam Rivaille, dan parahnya makhluk itu hadir dikehidupannya sekarang. Membuatnya frustasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang sekolah ia langsung melempar tasnya sembarang. Mengambil langkah menuju cermin besar dikamar. Badannya berbalik dan matanya memperhatikan tubuh belakangnya. Menepuk-nepuk bokong bohainya sambil menautkan alis.

"Gahhh! Ini anugrah atau kutukan?!" ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kemudian kembali ke tempat tidur dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk disana. Ia menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!" ia bangkit lagi dan berlari menuju meja belajar dan membuka laptop dengan stiker Mario Teguh – ralat, Mario Bross—karakter jadul memang, tapi dia sangat menyukai karakter _video game_ 90'an itu.

Ia membuka mesin pencari Goo*gle dan menulis kata kunci _'Cara cepat dan tepat mengecilkan bokong'._

Bukannya ia terlalu percaya diri dengan berpikir bokongnya besar—bokongnya tidak sebesar yang ia pikirkan. Hanya saja mungkin ini salah satu faktor kesialan—bukan, mungkin ini salah satu alasan kenapa Rivaille mesum itu ingin sekali mencabuli dirinya. Jadi satu-satunya cara yaitu dengan mengecilkan bokong padatnya. Yah, begitulah kira-kira pikir Eren.

'_Mempunyai bokong besar merupakan anugerah dari Tuhan dan harus disyukuri. Namun jika masih tidak percaya diri dengan bokong besar anda, maka anda dapat mengecilkannya secara instan dengan operasi sedot lemak.'_

"Hah! Sedot lemak? Tidak... tidak, itu terlalu ekstrem!" Eren mengelus bokongnya. Ia menatap nanar pada tulisan di _blog_ tersebut. Membacanya saja sudah membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Ia terus _Scroll _ke bawah dan seketika matanya bercahaya, "Oke! Olahraga, perbanyak lari, lompat tali dan jaga asupan ma—kan..." entah kenapa Eren yang tadinya bersemangat tiba-tiba menjadi loyo kembali setelah membaca kata terakhir. Makan, iya makan... pikirannya serta merta tertuju ke sayuran pahit dan menjijikan. Belum lagi, mungkin ia harus menghindari makanan favoritnya – Hamburger Keju— demi mendapatkan bokong idaman.

Namun semangatnya seketika kembali berkobar, "Tak apa! Aku harus menekan nafsu makan untuk menghindari masa depan suram karena hentai jelalatan itu!" ia mengepalkan tangan dan terlihat aura keberanian menguar begitu besar di sekitar tubuhnya. Matanya memancarkan api-api semangat dan ia mengukir senyum tampan. Dan lagu-lagu semangat semacam _'Linked Horizon'_ kini terdengar menjadi_ backsound _imajiner dikamarnya.

"Aku pasti bisa!"

_Meong~_

Seketika lagu penyemangat itu perlahan berhenti layaknya kaset rusak dan mau tak mau membuat Eren mencari sumber suara yang mengacaukan moment terbaiknya hari itu. Ketika ia mendapatkan kucing manis berbulu putih—sebut saja mawar— tengah menatapnya sambil menggoyangkan ekor. Tatapan mengejek sepertinya. Kucing itu tidak yakin Eren bisa melewai tantangan hidup yang dibuatnya sendiri itu.

"Maumu apa?" Jaeger cilik bangkit dari kursi. Melangkah dengan gerakan _slow motion_ dengan efek getaran dilantai layaknya titan yang sedang berjalan. Menghampiri si kucing dan memberikan tatapan menantang. Dan si Mawar membalas dengan tatapan bosan kepada anak majikan dihadapannya.

_Meong~_

Sepertinya kucing ini benar-benar meremahkannya. Kemudian kucing itu berlalu sambil menggoyangkan ekor.

"Oi, kucing sialan! Kembali kau. Barusan kau menantangku kemudian pergi begitu saja?!" Eren setengah berteriak. "Heh, aku tidak akan kalah dengan kucing rendahan seperti—"

"Eren?" suara lain menginterupsi.

Eren menoleh dan ia mendapati sosok sang ayah yang tengah menatapnya bingung sambil memegang secangkir kopi—sepertinya.

"Kau berbicara pada kucing?"

"Menurut ayah? Dia bukan kucing biasa menurutku. Dia dikirim Rivaille kemari untuk memata-mataiku!" ia menatap sinis pada kucing yang tengah berjalan menjauh itu.

Grisha mendekat, meletakkan cangkir kopinya ke meja terdekat kemudian mengangkat tangan memeriksa kening anaknya, "Tidak panas. Apa kau perlu ke psikolog?"

"Eh?!"

.

.

.

Rivaille tidak mengajar di hari pertama bekerja di Sina _High School_ kemarin. Dikarenakan alasan ini dan itu yang membuatnya harus mengajar di hari kedua. Pria pendek yang menawan itu sekarang membawa langkahnya menuju kelas pertama. Dan semua siswa langsung duduk ke kursi masing-masing ketika _sensei_ baru ini memasuki kelas. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kelas dan mendapati sesosok murid dengan rambut coklat yang duduk di kursi paling pojok dekat jendela sibuk menutupi wajah dengan buku terbalik—Sok membaca—padahal Rivaille tahu tujuannya apa.

"Aku wali kelas pengganti karena wali kelas kalian yang lama sedang cuti melahirkan." Tanpa basa-basi, ini itu dan embel-embel keakraban lainnya laki-laki ini duduk seenaknya dan membuka buku pelajaran. Siswa disana hanya menatap satu sama lain, bingung dengan sikap _sensei_ satu ini. Biasanya jika guru baru memperkenalkan diri dengan nama, berbasa-basi sedikit dan yang terakhir akan selalu bilang 'mohon bantuannya' dan sebagainya. Entahlah, mereka pikir orang ini tidak cocok menjadi tenaga pendidik dilihat dari tampang maupun sikap.

"_Attention please_..."

Semua siswa duduk rapi dengan perhatian hanya tertuju pada sang guru.

"_Attention please_." Ujar sang guru lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Siswa disana sedikit bingung dengan sikap guru satu ini. Mereka sudah bersikap baik dan siap mendengarkan dan menerima pelajaran.

"Aku tidak ingin ada yang sibuk membaca buku terbalik ketika aku akan memulai pelajaran." Matanya tertuju pada siswa di pojok yang masih membaca terbalik bukunya. Seluruh mata dikelas ikut melihat kepada anak tersebut.

Yang bersangkutan—Eren, merasa aneh dengan keadaan sekitarnya mulai meletakkan buku yang dibaca terbalik itu perlahan. Menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal. Sedikit gugup ketika seluruh mata dikelas memandangnya. Terlebih lagi sang guru baru lebih memberikan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan olehnya waktu itu.

Adegan tatap-menatap saat itu berakhir ketika sang guru angkat bicara dan memecah keheningan.

"Biasakan berlaku sopan pada gurumu. Dan ketika aku dikelas, tidak ada yang sibuk sendiri. Atau kalian akan tahu akibatnya nanti." Entah perintah entah sindiran yang pasti Eren merasa opsi kedua sangat pas untuknya.

"Oi, Eren. Aku baru tahu hobimu sekarang adalah membaca buku terbalik." Bisik Jean dari seberang.

"Berisik. Dasar biji kuda!" Eren menggeram.

.

.

Makan siang, Armin dan Eren baru kembali dari kantin. Dilihatnya dalam kelas masih ada beberapa anak yang makan. Ada yang membawa semacam bento dan yang lainnya. Sementara gadis pemakan segala—sebut saja Sasha Braus terlihat berjalan mendekati Eren dan Armin lalu memberikan sepotong _cake_ karamel pada keduanya.

"Hei Homodachi. Ini untuk kalian." Ujarnya manis seraya memberikan _cake_ tersebut.

"Eh?! Homodachi? Apa itu? Tumben kau mau berbagi makanan kepada kami. Biasanya apapun tak akan cukup mengganjal perut karetmu itu, Braus."

"Jean bilang mulai sekarang kalian berdua dipanggil homodachi (plesetan tomodachi) dikelas, karena kemana-mana kalian selalu berdua seperti pasangan homo. Umm... Aku sedang dalam _mood_ baik jadi aku memberi kalian _cake_ spesial buatanku." Katanya sambil berlalu pergi. Eren dan Armin hanya saling berpandang.

"Panggilan macam apa itu? Biji kuda sialan!" Eren menggeram.

"Sudahlah Eren. Jean memang seperti itu. Ini, kau mau _cake_-nya?" tanya Armin.

"Untukmu saja. Aku kenyang. Sudah terlalu banyak makan hati." Eren berjalan menuju kursinya. Armin mengekor sambil membuka pola pada androidnya, mengecek notifikasi sepertinya. Sambil berjalan ia mencoba gigitan pertama pada cake pemberian makhluk omnivora itu. Mengunyah gigitan pertama.

"Ek?! Hmmphhh..." Armin reflek menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan. Wajahnya memerah.

"Kenapa Armin?" Eren mengernyit. Bukannya mendapat jawaban, yang ada _cake_ karamel beserta ponsel Armin terlempar ke wajahnya. Sang empunya berlari entah kemana—toilet mungkin.

"Oi, Armin! Kenapa dengan anak itu?!" Eren memungut _cake_ yang jatuh beserta ponsel. Kemudian meletakkannya diatas meja Armin.

Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah gambar aneh dilayar ponsel milik Armin. Berniat memperjelas pengelihatan, ia mengambil lagi ponsel yang terletak diatas meja itu dan membaca tulisan yang terdapat pada gambar.

_Kenapa aku tampan?_

_Karena aku sayang kamu :*_

Entah itu semacam meme atau apalah, yang pasti _background_ tulisan alay itu adalah laki-laki tampan dengan garis wajah tegas berambut pirang—Erwin Smith yang ngakunya masih saudara dengan Sam Smith, Will Smith dan smith-smith lainnya.

"Ewww—" Eren mengernyit. Membuat tampang jijik melihat gambar yang ditunjukkan oleh ponsel itu. "Apa meme tak jelas ini dikirim langsung oleh si perjaka tua?" Eren bergidik.

Armin kembali. Tampangnya sudah kembali seperti semula. Si pirang yang tidak diketahui pasti gendernya apa itu berjalan ke kursinya. Memungut ponsel yang tergeletak disana.

"Oi, Armin. Pacarmu mengirim meme menjijikkan barusan." Ujar Eren.

Armin membelalakkan mata kaget. "P-pacar? Jangan bicara sembarangan!" Armin cepat-cepat memasukkan ponselnya ke saku. Ia sepertinya tahu siapa yang Eren maksud.

"Aihhh, mengaku sajalah kalau kau sekarang sudah jadi homo." Goda Eren. "Eh, kenapa kau tadi menghilang?"

Armin membuat tampang sewot, tak terima dibilang homo oleh sahabatnya. "Candaanmu tidak lucu Eren. jangan membuat _mood_ku rusak, sudah perutku terlanjur kemasukan racun buatan Braus itu jangan tambah membuatnya semakin buruk dengan candaanmu." Omel Armin.

"Wow... Wow... Wow... Arlert sedang sensitif sepertinya. Hei, tak biasanya kau mengomel seperti barusan. Apa dugaanku benar?"

Armin membuang muka, "Sudahlah Eren. Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Yang harus kau khawatirkan itu dirimu sendiri yang baru-baru ini menjadi korban pelecehan seksual oleh guru privatmu sendiri."

Eren bungkam, tidak berani membalas. Alasan pertama sepertinya Armin memang sedang dalam _mood_ yang kurang baik usai makan _cake_ laknat buatan Sasha. Dan lagi ada yang aneh ketika nama kepsek tampan dibawa-bawa dalam pembicaraan, lalu yeah... Eren juga malas sekali jika harus membahas perihal pelecehan seksual yang dialaminya. Eren yang pintar dan bijaksana memilih untuk diam saja.

.

.

Rabu malam, seperti biasanya Eren belajar dengan guru tampan nan pendek tapi menawan. Kali ini proses belajar dilakukan sesuai SOP pendidikan yang baik dan benar. Tidak ada adegan tabok bokong maupun cipok basah di bibir. Yeah, tidak ada pelecehan. Sedikit hening, hanya suara goresan pena pada kertas yang mengisi ruangan. Kabar gembira untuk Eren, bukan karena kulit manggis atau kulit pisang kini ada ekstraknya (iklan basi), melainkan karena nilai _mid exam_nya lumayan baik. Jadi tidak ada alasan bagi Rivaille untuk menyodok bokong indah itu.

Rivaille sibuk dengan majalah porno milik Eren. Eren sibuk dengan soalnya.

"Umm... _sir_ Rivaille."

"Hm."

"Jika nilaiku menurun apakah kau akan melecehkanku lagi?"

"Apa soalmu sudah selesai kau kerjakan, bocah?"

"Err—belum."

"Selesaikan."

Eren mendengus. Niat hati ingin bertanya baik-baik. Entah, Rivaille terlalu sibuk mungkin melihat wanita dimajalah itu.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Apa susahnya menjawab iya atau tidak." Gerutu Eren.

Seakan mendengar Eren menggerutu Rivaille bangkit, meletakan majalah sembarang kemudian mendekati Eren. Menangkap dagu sang bocah kemudian mengalihkan wajah Eren untuk memandangnya. Menatap lekat mata bocah yang setengah kaget itu. Jarak mereka semakin tipis. Eren kelu, tatapan Rivaille yang lurus kepada bola matanya membuatnya tak bisa apa-apa. Ia membeku.

Napas hangat Rivaille kian terasa menerpa bibirnya. "Buang pikiran kotormu, dan mulailah berkonsentrasi saat belajar."

"EHHHHHH!"

Bukan teriakan Eren, dan juga bukan suara Rivaille tentunya. Ya, asal suara dari pintu yang sedari tadi memang terbuka lebar.

"Om Levi!"

Eren kaget sekali lagi, nampak sosok gadis cantik berdiri cantik pula tepat di pintu menunjukkan tampang tak suka, "Hah? Om? Levi?" Eren bingung. "M-Mikasa apa maksudmu? Sejak kapan kau ada disana?"

Yah, gadis berambut hitam dengan wajah oriental yang tadinya di pintu itu berjalan cepat masuk ke dalam kamar. Tanpa aba-aba ia mendorong kasar Rivaille menjauh dari Eren. Rivaille terdorong ke kasur dan Eren berada dipelukan Mikasa sekarang. Gadis itu memberikan tatapan tajam pada om-om chibi itu.

"Tunggu-tunggu, kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Eren. Oke, semacam adegan _mainstream_ di sinetron atau FTV alay memang. "Om? Siapa yang kau maksud? Siapa Levi? Aku tahu ada satu om-om disini, tapi... ah—" Eren mengacak rambut frustasi.

"Kau tak apa, Eren? apa dia melakukan hal buruk padamu?" Mikasa tak menjawab pertanyaan Eren dan malah memberikan pertanyaan pada si pemuda hijau.

"Aku tak apa Mikasa. Jawab dulu pertanyaanku." Eren melepaskan diri dari pelukan Mikasa. Menatap gadis cantik itu dan menuntut jawaban atas ketidakjelasan yang sedang berlangsung.

"Dia!" Mikasa menunjuk Rivaille yang sudah dalam posisi duduk tenang di kasur Eren sekarang. "Namanya Levi. Dia pamanku yang orientasinya belok. Kau jangan dekat-dekat dia, Eren. Aku tidak mau kau terkontaminasi kemesuman hentai chibi itu!"

Baiklah, Eren bingung. Butuh waktu lama memproses kata-demi kata yang keluar dari mulut Mikasa.

"Jangan berlebihan, Mikasa." Rivaille angkat bicara.

"Aku bingung." Eren memijit kepalanya yang sedikit pening. Sok stres. "Tunggu. Apa bedanya Levi dan Rivaille?" pertanyaan bodoh selanjutnya.

"Tidak ada bedanya." Jawab Rivaille.

"Dia sok keren." Jawab Mikasa.

"Sejak kapan kalian punya hubungan keluarga?" oke, pertanyaan bodoh berlanjut.

"Sejak lama, tapi aku tidak menginginkannya jika bisa." Mikasa mengalihkan pandangan ke Rivaille (lagi)."Jika kau benar-benar melakukan hal buruk pada Eren, aku tidak akan segan-segan memotong anu kecilmu, _Oji-san_." Keponakan durhaka memang. Mikasa memang tak konsisten dengan panggilan sayang ke paman menawan itu. Kadang memanggil Om Levi, kadang memanggil _Oji-san_, kadang memanggil hentai chibi. Sudahlah~

Eren terbengong, hubungan keluarga macam apa yang dianut oleh paman dan keponakan disini.

"Lebih baik kau keluar. Kami sedang belajar. Aku tidak ingin buang waktu." Rivaille beranjak dan mendorong Mikasa keluar kamar, menutup dan mengunci pintu. Beres urusan.

"Sampai dimana kita tadi?" Rivaille mendekat kepada Eren. "Oh ya. Kau bocah, mulailah berkonsentrasi dan buang pikiran kotormu."

"Eh? Bukannya kau yang selalu berpikiran mesum!"

"Kerjakan kembali soal-soal itu." Rivaille kembali berbaring di kasur dan mulai membuka majalah porno yang terabaikan. Sementara diuar Mikasa masih menggedor-gedor pintu kamar dengan brutal.

"Aku baru tahu _sir_ Rivaille adalah pamannya Mikasa."

"Hm."

"Hubungan kalian buruk."

"Tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Kembalilah kerjakan soalmu, bocah."

Eren kembali mengerjakan soalnya dengan keributan yang dibuat Mikasa diluar.

Mikasa Ackerman, sahabat baik Eren selain Armin. Mikasa bersekolah di Saint Rose _High School_, Sekolah khusus perempuan. Awalnya Mikasa ingin bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Eren. Namun sang ayah malah memasukkannya ke sekolah khusus perempuan karena ayahnya mulai khawatir dengan sikap Mikasa yang kejantan-jantanan, dan kini ia tinggal di asrama. Dulunya Mikasa adalah anak tetangga yang sering bermain dengan Eren dan juga Armin ketika masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar. Namun, ketika SMP Mikasa dan keluarga pindah rumah. Tetapi hubungan pertemanan mereka masih baik dan kadang Mikasa juga sering berkunjung rumah Eren ketika ada waktu.

.

.

Ruang kepsek tampan. Entah apa yang dibuat Armin disana akhir-akhir ini. Alasannya sih pengarahan kepsek untuk bekalnya ikut olimpiade sains. Entahlah, keseringan juga tidak mungkin atau itu hanya modus kepsek untuk mendekati anak didik.

"Armin, apa tadi aku meminjamkanmu pulpen?"

Armin menggeleng polos, "Tidak, _sir_. Ini pulpen milikku."

"Oh, ya sudah. Boleh aku pinjam sebentar."

Armin dengan senang hati meminjamkan pulpen miliknya kepada sang kepsek. Halah, modus... bilang saja pak kepsek cari kesempatan buat ngobrol sama Armin.

**Tok.. tok..**

"Masuk..." pak kepsek yang tampan, suaranya pun terdengar tampan.

Masuklah pria tampan lainnya. Seksi, menawan dan pendek. "Erwin, kunci mobilmu. Terima kasih," Rivaille melempar kunci mobil kepada Erwin yang dengan sigap menangkapnya.

Erwin mengangguk tampan (lagi), "Bagaimana mobilmu? Kapan selesai di reparasi?".

"Sore nanti mungkin. Yeah, aku tak akan meminjam kendaraanmu lagi untuk sekedar mencari teh hitam. Tenang saja."

"Kau bisa pakai semaumu, Rivaille."

"Sudahlah." Rivaille melirik ke arah Armin yang sedari tadi terabaikan.

Seakan paham, Erwin angkat bicara, "Sekedar pengarahan langsung dariku untuk siswa berprestasi yang akan mengikuti olimpiade sains."

"Lanjutkanlah. Jangan terbiasa memakai modus-modusan agar bisa mendekati seseorang." Ujar Rivaille sambil berlalu.

Armin terbengong. "Umm.. _sir_, guru baru itu—"

"Ya, dia teman dekatku semasa kuliah."

Armin mengangguk paham.

.

Rivaille keluar, berjalan menyusuri koridor dan hal tak terduga terjadi. Seseorang menabraknya karena tak memperhatikan jalan dengan baik. Kertas-kertas berhamburan dan sosok yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah Eren Jaeger. Lagi-lagi adegan _mainstream _ala sinetron atau FTV tak jelas.

"Lain kali pakai matamu dengan benar saat berjalan." Rivaille membantu memunguti kertas.

"Maaf, _sir_. Aku akan behati-hati." Eren canggung.

Kalau bukan Eren, mungkin Rivaille siap memuntahkan makiannya kepada orang ceroboh disana. Dan ia tak akan mau berepot ria membantu memunguti kertas-kertas itu. Kasihan sekali nanti Eren kerepotan sendiri memunguti kertas-kertas tugas teman-teman sekelas.

"Selesai. Kau mau ke ruang guru?"

Eren mengangguk. Dan entah kenapa mereka berjalan beriringan menuju tempat tujuan yang sama.

"Umm... _sir_, mengenai apa yang Mikasa katakan kemarin, apa kau benar-benar homo?" oke, mungkin Eren memang bukan tipe orang yang baik untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan tujuan memecah keheningan yang berarti. Dan lagi, entah kenapa anak ini hobi sekali memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh.

"Entahlah. Kau merasa benar jika memberi pertanyaan seperti itu pada gurumu?"

"Ma-Maaf, _sir_. Aku hanya bertanya."

"Aku tidak masalah dengan pertanyaanmu. Tapi jangan kau lakukan pada orang lain jika kau tidak ingin mukamu bonyok. Itu kurang sopan, nak."

"Hmm... boleh aku bertanya lagi, _sir_?"

Rivaille mengangguk, "Jika bisa ku jawab."

"Bagaimana Mikasa tahu kau seorang homo? Dan, err—dia begitu paham tentang ukuranmu sepertinya. mengingat ancamannya semalam." Eren bukannya cari mati, hanya saja dia begitu penasaran mungkin. Ha... ha... ha...

Rivaille menoleh dan Eren terlihat canggung diperhatikan sedemikian anehnya oleh sang guru, "Kau sangat ingin tahu kah?"

"Jika anda berkenan menceritakan, _sir_." Entah angin apa yang bertiup di musim ini, Eren Jaeger tampak jinak berbicara dengan guru cabul. Dengan kata sedikit sopan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Dia memergokiku ketika aku sedang menonton video porno homo beberapa waktu lalu ketika dia disuruh ibunya mengantar makanan ke apartemenku." Aku Rivaille jujur. "Dan jangan dengarkan pendapatnya tentang ukuranku yang dibilangnya kecil. Anak itu hanya asal bicara."

Eren _sweatdrop_, "He...he... mengejutkan." Menjawab sekenanya.

"Konyol memang."

"Jika boleh jujur, aku lebih senang jika anda mengajar tanpa pelecehan, _sir_."

"Hm." Keduanya hampir dekat dengan ruang guru."Entahlah, mungkin itu caraku mendidik." Jawab Rivaille, sepertinya itu tidak masuk dalam kategori mendidik. Mungkin Rivaille puya tujuan.

.

.

.

**TBC?**

.

A/N :

Maaf lama update, maaf buat typos, maaf jika mengecewakan, Maaf pendek. Belum bisa panjang-panjang kayak anunya Bang Levi *Dirajam*. Saya ketiban tugas dan harus menghadapi UTS. *curcol* #alasankampret

Terima kasih buat reviewer dan seluruh reader. Senang pake banget baca review kalian hehehe, bahan bakar buat saya untuk lanjut nulis. Saya harap kalian senang dengan chapter ini. Apa kadar humornya berkurang? Maaf jika gaje. Mohon koreksinya. Apakah ini layak lanjut?

Maaf porsi Erumin baru dikit, saya lagi fokus fokus trulala sama bang Levi sama yayang Eren. Ini pada OOC *tengok Fik diatas*

Saya banyak minta maaf ini, *dikira lebaran*

Yosh!

Special thanks :

vipbigbang74, biyachan,Rivaille Yuki Gasai 2, ShillaFantasy, Valge K, Mimo Rain, Guest, zahra kokoro, Park Heeni, SyifaSasa, Mary Sykess, Chiharu Nao TomatoOrange, hi, airahara, AiMalfoy, Siders ^^

see u next chapter ^^


End file.
